headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk: Prisoner of the Monster
| producer = David H. DePatie; Lee Gunther; Don Jurwich | starring = Michael Bell; Bob Holt; Michael Horton; B.J. Ward; Robert Ridgely; Pat Fraley | previous = "Tomb of the Unknown Hulk" | next = "Origin of the Hulk" }} "Prisoner of the Monsters" is the second episode of ''The Incredible Hulk'' animated television series produced by Marvel Productions. The series is based on the Marvel Comics superhero character, the Hulk, who was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. The cartoon features the voice talents of Michael Bell as Doctor Bruce Banner with Bob Holt as his monstrous alter ego, the Hulk, as well as Michael Horton as Rick Jones, B.J. Ward as Betty Ross, Robert Ridgely as General Ross, and Pat Fraley as Major Ned Talbot. This episode was directed by a team of animation directors with a script written by Misty Stewart. It first aired on Saturday morning on September 25th, 1982. Appearances * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Betty Ross * Ned Talbot * Rick Jones * Thaddeus Ross * Spymaster * Cosmos * Rio * Rita * Jamala * Mateo * Yucatan chieftain * Yucatan warrior * United States Army * New Mexico :* Gamma Base * Mexico * Airplane * Limousine * U.S. Army jeep * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Transformation Notes & Trivia * "Prisoner of the Monster" redirects to this page. * Writer Misty Stewart-Taggart is credited as Misty Stewart in this episode. * A major setting in this episode is the Yucatan in Mexico. Allusions * Quotes * Narrator: Is it true? Is the long search really over? Is Bruce Banner about to grasp his cure? .... * Bruce Banner: Say, little friend, are you up to being a best man? * Rick Jones: Hey, you mean you're gonna ask Miss Ross to... * Bruce Banner: I'm free now, Rick. I can live my own life. And Betty's gonna be a big part of it. .... * Betty Ross: Hi dad, more homework on the Hulk? * General Ross: You and Banner ought to be just as worried about this monster. We've got big things happening on this base soon, or have you forgotten? * Bruce Banner: If you mean the testing of the sonar chrystalizer, General, we're ready. * Ned Talbot: You'd better be. This is B.I.G. Big! * Betty Ross: G.O.O.D. Good. .... * Computer: Information computed shows that only one thing can defeat the solar chrystalizer: The Hulk. The Hulk. The Hulk. The Hulk. * Bruce Banner: No! No, it's impossible! I'm cured! I can't become the Hulk again. * Rick Jones: The Hulk is dead! You're cured! * Bruce Banner: Rick, there's no other choice. The weapon will destroy cities, innocent people. It will let Spy Master control the world. * Computer: The Hulk. The Hulk. The Hulk. The Hulk. .... * Narrator: Once again, Bruce Banner faces a future of torment and sorrow. But he'll never stop seeking a cure for his horrible mallady. He'll never stop hoping he can one day destroy the monster within him. See also ---- Category:1982/Episodes Category:September, 1982/Episodes